


Crimson Rivers

by Nebulapaws



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (at times), Angst, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Hurt / Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Themes, Vampire Ron, Vampires, Werewolf Harry, Werewolves, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulapaws/pseuds/Nebulapaws
Summary: Ron is different from the rest of his peers. His teeth aren't blunt, they're long and sharp and hallow, much like a snake's. His skin--still dusted with freckles-- was ghostly pale, and he couldn't really stay out in the sunlight for too long. He doesn't eat, he feeds off of the blood of others.He's a vampire.OR;A Vampire! Ron AU, where he battles his insecurities.





	Crimson Rivers

**Author's Note:**

> okAY so there's a SERIOUS lack of Ron positive fics, so here I am, I know I'm weird, to solve that issue! here's an entirely Ron centric fic with him dealing with his internal insecurities, a little bit of Drama, and a l o t of Vampire shit.

_ As the night was still icy cold. The trees lurched and groaned, the gushing and roaring river bubbled in his ear. The bitter chill was different from what he always felt, a sense of foreboding crept along his spine. His mind, strangely, wasn't racing at all though. Distantly, he heard the crunch of leaves that seemed to drown on the hard pattering of heavy droplets against the slick grass. _

_ And Ron whipped around, his cloak billowing much like how Snape's does at one of his most particularly dramatic flares. His blue eyes stared in more vast ink splashed darkness until his sharpened sight seemed to catch sight of the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. It seemed to slam the wind right out of his chest. _

_ It was from Hermione. _

_ He knows for a fact that he's had a crush on her for years. Their debates seemed to be like foreplay that only they couldn't tell existed. He debated with her when no one else could, and part of him did it just to see that hot flare in her chocolate brown eyes, and the sudden light in her features. _

_ But it was still quite odd to see her outside at night, while moonlight splashed over her features and seemed to accentuate her already stunning looks. _

_ Silver streaked her dark chocolate hair, and her eyes seemed to glow with a determination reserved for S.P.E.W. The wind was whipping her cloak to and fro and her hair was flailing about like whomping willow branches. He took a tentative step forward but was surprised to see she didn't move from her place, she seemed to be completely rooted to the ground. Her pupils tracked his every move. _

_ was she not scared? _

_ or did she see him as a threat? _

_ Her wand slowly lowered, however, as though she was studying him like a particularly interesting book, and a roguish smile graced her figures. Before he knew what was happening, Ron was engulfed in an all-encompassing hug from her. She got up on her tiptoes as she tried to kiss him... _

_ But instead, a primal instinct overcame his thoughts. He leaned down--he didn't register her surprise, or her stiffen under his touch--and gently tilt her head to the side, exposing her neck. He always did this, she had always allowed him, but for some reason, he could feel her shake against him. She was telling him to stop, shaking violently. She was whispering something as his teeth sunk into the soft flesh of her neck... _

And then he shook rather violently awake, clad in a cold sweat and his chest heaving. _ what the hell was that? _ He looked down Hermione, who was snoozing peacefully next to him. He raised a shaky arm and ran his hand down her back and pulled her close, his mind was running a mile a minute.

_ what in the world was that? _guilt weighed in his stomach like a rock. He shook her slightly, in need of comfort he knew only she could give. After a moment, she stirred and opened a bleary chocolaty eye.

"Ron?" Her voice creaked like floorboards, it sounded deeper than normal. Sorta like if she were to speak underwater. He ran a hand through her dark bushy brown hair. "is every'in okay?"

"I had a nightmare, is all," He never wished to lie to her. This wasn't a lie. She could tell he didn't want to elaborate, and she didn't press him to. Instead, she gave him a languid smile. He knew what she was gonna say before she even uttered a word:

"Love, you know I _ let _you right--?"

"I'm aware you let me," He replies seriously. _ That's not why I feel bad. _ He drew his hand down her back. Ron could feel her ever so slightly arched her back towards him and he felt some of his worry drip away. "I just...I feel like I'm using you" _ and doing a lot more than _ use _ per se. _

Her smile slipped away, and worry covered her feelings. She frowned at him and her brows knitted together in that cute way he admittedly loved. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt insanely warm, and he had a good guess why. "You don't use someone who volunteered,"

"You can," he retorted. Ron had no idea why his brain was trying to hard to villainize him when the smartest person he knew was telling him no. _ She's just trying to spare your feelings _ his brain would hiss, like a metaphorical snake spitting poison. Like a cobra, with a large hood that seemed to grow. _ Stockholm Syndrome, maybe. _It clamoured delightedly.

He was cut off, by Hermione, who pulled a little bit away from him, but not enough to get rid of the comforting heat that seemed to radiate from her in waves. Her voice was light but stern. "Ron, I told you time and time again, you had asked me whether or not I wanted you to drink my blood, and I said yes. I love you," She gave him a peck on the lips and continued, her voice growing softer but the old tired creak faded. "I didn't agree to make you feel better, and I can assure you I thought it through quite assiduously. You aren't hurting me,"

Her voice was a gentle reminder. Patience leaked from it like a soft stream of water. The frown melted away from her face, and a blush dusted her cheeks. "besides, it rather.....feels good,"

Ron smiled back and pulled her in closer with a hug. But he still can't shake the feeling that she's just lying to him. He goes asleep anyways.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Light flittered in through the drawn back curtains. Soft murmurs from birds pierced the otherwise quiet day. Ron cast a look next to him, to find a mane of dark curly brown hair. He rustled her awake softly. He never woke up earlier than Hermione; so maybe she had slept in unawares. She looked up at him again, this time he was able to see the look on her face. She looked exhausted but quite content.

"I expect mum's made breakfast," he started awkwardly. "y-you might wanna get dressed,"

"oh yes, Ronald, I was gonna go get breakfast starkers, how'd you figure it out," despite the dry tone, Hermione's voice held no venom in it, no force. He smiled at her sarcasm and lightly hit her shoulder. She sniggered at him and pulled a shirt on.

after a few passing moments of silence, save for the chittery birdsong, and the rustling of clothes, Hermione's voice broke through the silence. "Are you feeling better, love?"

Ron looked down at her. She was sitting back on his bed, tying her shoelaces with dexterous fingers, her eyebrows were knit together. "Yeah, a little, why?"

She looked up at him, her deep brown eyes were warm and welcoming. Ron often felt that he loved getting lost in them. She broke their distance, stood on her tiptoes and gave him another kiss, this one on his lips. It tasted like treacle. "I'm allowed to worry about you, aren't I?"

He brushed his hand over the small of her back. "I don't wanna be late for breakfast, mum'll freak,"

She rolled her eyes but gave him the warmest smile he's ever had the blessing to see, and raced out of the room, pulling him in tow by his pale fingers.


End file.
